


Трюк с исчезновением

by timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Superpowers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые он заметил, что умеет исчезать, когда ему было пять и родители велели ему уйти из комнаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of _Disappearing Act_ by **secretinternetbox**.
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/137219).

Тим Дрейк был совсем маленьким, но не только потому, что ему всего девять лет. Тим был крохотным по сравнению с громадным Готэмом, и он любил город за это. Готэм умел надёжно прятать Тима. 

Ему нравилось думать, что Готэм живой и дышит. У города, конечно, вряд ли было лицо, но и не то чтобы у него не было сущности. Готэм берёг Тима. Готэм помогал ему скрыться, когда он… срывался. 

Не в смысле «падал с пожарной лестницы», конечно, потому что Тим был очень осторожен даже в свои девять лет. 

Но иногда отморозки, уверенные в своём преимуществе, заставали Тима врасплох, и тогда он мог сорваться буквально: его плечо попросту исчезало, а чужие пальцы проходили сквозь полупрозрачное тело.

Он не уследил за собой лишь дважды, но ему и этого хватило: оба раза незнакомцы одинаково ахнули и отшатнулись от него. 

Тиму очень хотелось, чтоб хоть один из них спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке. Позже он понял, конечно, что ожидал от готэмской швали слишком многого, и ещё позже — что такое поведение тела не совсем норма. У других людей не было встроенной природой защиты. Он узнал, что иногда таких _(таких, как он)_ называли мутантами. Иногда — мета-людьми. 

Естественно, Тим знал, что Бэтмен против мета-людей в Готэме. Он не очень понимал, почему, но кто же спорит с Бэтменом. _Естественно,_ Тим не мог по-соседски постучать в дверь особняка и с порога подвергнуть сомнению установленные правила. Бэтмен одевался летучей мышью. Он вряд ли был полностью в своём уме. Наверное, именно поэтому он так нравился Тиму (и ещё потому, что он защищал Готэм, конечно). 

Стучать в двери не стоило ещё и потому, что Брюс Уэйн скорее всего вышел бы из себя, узнав, что его раскусил мальчишка девяти лет от роду. И ещё больше он бы разозлился, если бы узнал о мета-способностях этого девятилетнего. 

К немалой досаде Тима, эти способности ничем не помогли ему раскрыть секрет Бэтмена. Любой, разнюхавший правду, приписал бы все заслуги именно его суперсиле, которая на самом деле ничем ему не помогала. Совсем. Ему досталась самая дурацкая способность, какую только можно придумать. Другие могли летать, превращаться в животных или бегать со скоростью света. 

А что мог Тим? Он исчезал. А быть невидимым он умел и до того, как его тело научилось растворяться в воздухе. 

Впервые он заметил, что умеет исчезать, когда ему было пять и родители велели ему уйти из комнаты. Он тогда заупрямился, искренне расстроился («Там чудовище под кроватью! Правда, мам. Мам? Пап?..») и начал развоплощаться. 

Сначала он думал, что это из-за родителей. Что они так хотели от него избавиться, что его буквально не стало.

Очень нескоро он понял, что родители тут совсем ни при чём. 

_Даже слишком нескоро._

(И до конца он эту возможность так и не исключил).

 

Брюс… Бэтмен поймал его с поличными, когда он делал фотографии, и Тим оцепенел. 

Вот и всё. Теперь Бэтмен точно прогонит его из Готэма за то, что он мета. 

Может, Супермену пригодится тайный поклонник, который будет делать фотографии? Впрочем, нет, Джимми Олсен уже занял эту нишу. 

Пока мысли Тима путались, а тело понемногу растворялось, Бэтмен отобрал у него камеру и велел больше так не делать. 

— Детям опасно ходить одним. А снимать ночную жизнь Готэма — и подавно. 

И пропал, словно его и не было. Только вот Тим увидел, как он объявился на другой крыше. Бэтмен ведь не умел исчезать по-настоящему. 

И он не заметил. Величайший детектив не заметил то, что было у него под самым носом. Он не заметил, что Тим исчез почти по пояс и просочился сквозь крышу на пару сантиметров. 

Тим от облегчения расхохотался до слёз. 

И конечно же, он продолжил снимать фотографии. Что такое одна конфискованная камера для исчезающего сына исчезнувших миллионеров? 

Много лет, множество близких к провалу положений, шесть трюков с исчезновением и две с половиной тысячи плёнок спустя Тим всё же пришёл к Брюсу после бесплодной встречи с Диком. И стал Робином. Это было ошибкой, конечно, и он знал об этом, но Готэм был в беде, а человек, одетый летучей мышью, в последнее время стал ещё безрассуднее, чем обычно. 

— Я ведь тебя знаю, да? — спросил Брюс в конце их неловкого разговора. 

Тим обожал, когда детективы начинали складывать все детали. Особенно когда картина из них выходила совершенно ложная. 

— А я знаю вас. У вас ещё осталась моя камера? — сказал он с отработанной усмешкой и постучал пальцами по бедру привычным движением, проверяя себя на цельность и видимость. 

Может, подумал тогда Тим, может быть, знакомство с Брюсом станет его счастливым билетом. Может, Брюс примет его, а потом, если даже и узнает о его тайне, то всё равно разрешит остаться в Готэме.


	2. Chapter 2

Тиму нравилось быть Робином. Безумно нравилось. Он теперь мог дать отпор и мог защитить людей Готэма. Он больше не исчезал, едва дело принимало опасный оборот. 

Точнее, он теперь просто не исчезал. 

Способность осталась при нём, но нужда в ней отпала. Месяцы тренировок дали ему всё, что нужно, чтоб сражаться с преступностью. Тренировки с Брюсом и всеми наставниками, к которым он попал, помогли ему укротить свою суперсилу. Медитация, которая позволяла сохранить ясную голову в опасной ситуации, теперь помогала контролировать его существование. Вернее, присутствие его тела. 

Он всё равно немножко боялся, что как-нибудь случайно исчезнет у Брюса на глазах. 

Ладно, может, совсем даже не немножко. 

Но это не значило, что Тим разучился делать ошибки. Он всё ещё был всего лишь подростком. 

Только Тим никогда не считал себя «всего лишь» кем-то и никогда не искал оправданий своим промахам. 

И когда Джейсон Тодд появился на крыше из ниоткуда, он испугался. Не только потому, что ещё неделю назад все считали его мёртвым, но и потому, что Тим не был готов к такому повороту событий, совсем. Он понял это, когда побледнел и его тело стало растворяться. 

Сначала он думал, что Джейсон не заметит: он был слишком ослеплён гневом. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Тиме, которого он не видел за пеленой ярости. Благословение, скрытое в чужом проклятии. 

Но Джейсон застал его врасплох, и Тим не уследил за собой, ускользнул, как когда-то давно, и острое лезвие только прошило пустоту там, где должно было быть его горло.

Нож звякнул о кровлю, и глаза Джейсона широко распахнулись под маской. Тим отшатнулся и чуть не полетел с края крыши. Он бы точно свалился, если бы то, что от него осталось видимого, не парило в невесомости. 

— Чёрт возьми, малый! Ты что вообще такое? Ты… ты в порядке?

Вот оно. То, что Тим так хотел услышать все эти годы, он получил от того, кого в сводках назвали вооружённым и крайне опасным, и произнесено это было без отвращения или даже изумления. Джейсон искренне заволновался. Брюс говорил, что Джейсон изменился. Говорил, что с ним что-то случилось — что-то, что сделало его непредсказуемее и опаснее. Но не сейчас. Не при Тиме.

За две секунды из замены и возможной угрозы Тим превратился в глазах Джейсона в ребёнка в опасности. Брюс установил свои законы очень давно. Об этих законах знал каждый.

— Только не говори ему. Пожалуйста.   
— Малый, ты с ума сошёл. Ты знаешь, что он с тобой сделает? У меня есть сумка с отрезанными головами, а я и то легче отделаюсь по сравнению с тобой, когда он узнает.   
— Я осознаю риск, — ответил Тим сквозь сцепленные зубы, не глядя Джейсону в глаза.   
— Зачем ты в это влез? — Джейсон махнул рукой на полупрозрачный костюм Робина, всё ещё болтающийся в воздухе над крышей.   
— Ради Готэма, — Тим вздохнул. В его сердце этот город занимал слишком много места. Вся его жизнь была так по-идиотски похожа на дамский роман иногда. Так не бывает в реальности. Может, это все страницы чьей-то книги. 

Но, конечно, книгой это не было. И пусть порой Тиму оставалось только закатить глаза, задумываясь о своей жизни, он жил в постоянном страхе. Происходящее с ним было реальнее некуда, и каждое принятое решение тоже, а значит, и ужасные последствия его выбора будут реальными, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь его раскроет. Но оно того стоило. Потому что Готэм — его дом, и Тим был готов пойти на что угодно ради этого города. Что угодно до тех пор, пока ему не запретят, и ещё чуть-чуть после.

— Я тебя не сдам. Чёрт. Дерьмо. Слушай, я тебя пальцем не трону, только вернись на крышу, а? И сделайся… осязаемым.   
— Обещаешь?   
— Даю слово, малый, — Джейсон с виду всерьёз переполошился, а уже с этим Тим справится мог. Со встревоженными иметь дело было проще, чем с кровожадными.

***

— Альфред, сегодня день рождения Джейсона.   
— Я отлично помню, какой сегодня день, мастер Тимоти.   
— Тогда можешь помочь мне?

Так и вышло, что Тим спрыгнул на пожарную лестницу под окнами Джейсона с пакетом ещё тёплого печенья в руке. Стоило ему постучать в стекло, как Джейсон выронил стакан и выругался. 

— Малый, тебе жить надоело?   
— Пока нет. Но я не хотел тебя пугать, — Тим усмехнулся. Джейсон бы ничего ему не сделал, и оба об этом знали. Может, дела бы обстояли иначе, если бы Джейсон ещё не совладал со своим гневом. Однако в последнее время он ярился куда меньше и никогда не срывался при Тиме. Может, потому, что в его сознании уже отложилось, что Тиму нужна забота (и что никакие кексы с черникой и пустые похвалы эту заботу не заменят). — Держи. Альфред сказал, что скучает. 

— Да ладно?   
— С днём рождения, Джейсон.  
— Спасибо, Тим.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейсон ни черта не понимал. Малый, наверное, поехал крышей. Отлично, чего уж, добро пожаловать в семью, он туда в самый раз впишется.

Однако сумасшествие Тима могло обернуться морем неприятностей, если бы до Брюса дошло, в чем дело. Поэтому с той ночи Джейсон стал понемногу прекращать нападения на готэмских мышей. Не бросил с концами, конечно, потому что ну в самом деле, имеет он право начать вторую жизнь с хоть какого-то развлечения? 

Но ему не хотелось навлекать на Тима проблемы, тот и сам их успешно притягивал. Джейсону отчего-то хотелось защищать Тима, и это было неправильно, потому что не для этого он вернулся, потому что Брюс всё равно должен был заметить рано или поздно. 

Заметил он, как выяснилось, всё же «рано». 

Глупо было надеяться, что Брюс загнал его в угол на крыше не ради разговора о Тиме. Джейсон догадывался: Брюс уже вычислил, что всё стало по-другому именно с той ночи, когда Тим… испарился из-под его ножа. 

— Что знаешь ты и чего не знаю я?   
— Много чего. Поточнее можно?   
— Что тебя изменило?   
— Ничего. Очень много ничего, на самом деле.   
— _Колпак_.   
— Бэтмен, я не могу объяснить тебе ещё буквальнее. 

Джейсон частично чувствовал себя виноватым. Тим ошибся тогда, да, но если бы он не потерял контроль, Джейсон бы до сих пор неистовствовал в городе, а Тим бы скрывался. Теперь же предпринимать что-то было уже поздно. Джейсон не смог бы снова вернуться к старому, и он сомневался, что тайна Тима останется тайной надолго.

Джейсон думал, что Тим надеялся скрываться вечно, до конца жизни пряча своё умение прятаться. Джейсону было невдомёк, что Тим никогда не жил надеждами.

***

Дика ранили из-за Тима.

Конечно, это совсем не его вина, но Тим так не считал, поэтому в его понимании вина легла именно на него. Джейсон и Альфред могли сколько угодно убеждать его в обратном — его это не утешало. 

Может, это всё было ошибкой. Может, ему стоило послушаться родителей много лет назад и просто исчезнуть.

Тим так много думал над этим, что растворился прямо там, задремав у койки Дика посреди пещеры. 

Джейсон просто разозлился — на себя, в первую очередь. Он должен был, обязан был заметить, что сквозь Тима просвечивают одеяла.

— Чёрт побери, Тим, — выругался он себе под нос, пока Брюс, словно зачарованный, рассматривал неясные очертания Тима.   
— Ты знал! 

От его крика и Тим, и Дик проснулись. 

Тим остался полупрозрачным. Ему было слишком страшно, чтоб решить, что лучше: приобрести обратно телесность или растаять окончательно. 

— Всегда знал, что ты особенный, Тимми, — пробормотал Дик, и Тим подумал, что он просто бредит от болеутоляющего. Дик закрыл глаза и отключился, и теперь уже точно ничем не мог ему помочь.

Тим всегда втайне надеялся, что Дик будет его спасителем, если правда когда-нибудь откроется, что Дик будет тем, кто встанет между ним и гневом Брюса. Но надеждам не суждено было сбыться, потому что Дик лежал без сознания, а вместо него перед Брюсом встал Джейсон. 

— А что бы ты сделал, Брюс? Только начистоту! Если бы ты нашёл мальчишку со сверхспособностями, ты бы оставил его в покое, пошёл бы против своих же принципов? Чушь. Твои правила для тебя превыше всего. Они всю твою жизнь контролируют. Ты не убил того, кто забрал меня у тебя, и ты бы нашёл способ выжить Тима из города, — Джейсон, раскрасневшийся и разъярённый, стиснул кулаки, загораживая Тима собой. 

Тим встретился взглядом с Брюсом. Он увидел всё, что страшился увидеть все эти годы: смесь ярости, отвращения и обиды. 

Тим увидел, и исчез целиком.

***

— Вы всё равно мои сыновья.   
— Нет. Совсем нет. Ты и раньше без нас отлично справлялся.   
— Джейсон…  
— Брюс. Это… всё в порядке. Правда.   
— Неправда.   
— Он в жизни не поверит, что ты не против, чтоб он остался. Твой взгляд за тебя всё сказал.   
— Я виноват. Я… я сам это сделал.   
— И у нашей викторины есть первый победитель.

***

— Готэм был моим домом. Никогда не собирался уезжать отсюда.   
— Не уезжай, если не хочешь. Можем остаться. Мы… чёрт, я не знаю. Будешь жить со мной. Станешь моим Робином.   
— Нет. Готэм был моим домом. _Был_.  
— И куда ты теперь?   
— Куда угодно.  
— Это я могу устроить.   
— Нет, Джейсон. Я сам. Но… можешь поехать со мной. Если хочешь, — Тим протянул руку. — Давай исчезнем вместе? 


End file.
